lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
316-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 5, Episode 6: 316-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 The opening scene of this episode mirrors the opening scene of the very first episode of the series. In that first episode Jack woke up in the jungle and quickly found his fellow survivors amid all the plane wreckage at the beach. Also in that first episode Jack quickly sprang into action and began helping those who were injured. This is the same lagoon where Kate and Sawyer went swimming in the Season 1 episode "Whatever the Case May Be." ---- This is Eloise Hawking the woman who will help the Oceanic 6 get back to the island. Parts of this scene were first revealed in the previous episode, "This Place is Death." In this season's episode, "The Lie" Eloise told Ben he had just 70 hours to get the Oceanic 6 to return to the island. Ben asked Eloise what would happen if he could not get all of them to return and Eloise responded "Then God help us all." That is a DHARMA Initiative logo on the door. This is the first time the survivors have seen anything off the island that is related to the DHARMA Initiative. The name of the Lamp Post station was inspired by the lamp post in The Chronicles of Narnia. Act 2 This is a U.S. Army photo of the island taken in 1954. The island cannot be seen by a visual fly over or by satellite. The DHARMA Initiative knew the island existed from the military photos. They also studied old slaving vessel manifests like the Black Rock journal. Charles Widmore bid on the Black Rock journal in the Season 4 episode, "The Constant." Faraday found Desmond on island in the DHARMA Swan station during a flash to an earlier time period in this season's episode, "Because You Left." Faraday asked Desmond to find his mother and ask her to help those left behind on the island. In the Season 3 episode "Flashes Before Your Eyes" Eloise refused to sell Desmond an engagement ring for Penny. She told him his destiny was to go to the island and push a button to save the world. Eloise told Desmond if he didn't go the universe had a way of "course correcting" and would make him go to the island regardless. Desmond later crashed his sailboat and washed up on the island and spent three years in the Swan station pushing the button to save the world. Sawyer's group found an Ajira Airways water bottle in an outrigger boat on the island in this season's episode, "The Little Prince." Ajira is a Hindi word that means "island." For more information on Ajira Airways go to ajiraairways.com. The group is missing Kate, Sayid and Hurley who want nothing to do with Ben nor do they wish to return to the island. Act 3 Jack learned of Locke's death from an obituary notice in the Season 3 finale "Through the Looking Glass." Jack was so upset by Locke's death that he tried to commit suicide himself by jumping off a bridge. When Jack flew Oceanic 815 out of Sydney he was bringing his father's body back to LA in a coffin on the plane, as revealed in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit." Jack has had many conflicts with Locke over the concept of science versus faith best exemplified in the Season 2 episode "Man of Science, Man of Faith." ---- The theme of science versus faith is underscored by the science lab located under the church. Jack is a doctor and a man of science who must now trust fate to get back to the island. As seen in this season's episode, "The Lie" Ben left Locke's body in the care of a woman named Jill who works in a butcher shop. The painting on the wall behind Ben is Caravaggio's The Incredulity of St. Thomas. Ben vowed to Charles Widmore that he would kill Widmore's daughter, Penny in the Season 4 episode "The Shape of Things to Come." ---- Jack became addicted to drugs and alcohol after returning from the island. Only recently, with the new possibility of returning to the island has Jack tried to become clean and sober. ---- "Fraidy Cat Rabbit" is a classic magic trick invented by Bill Paul, in which a magician makes a rabbit disappear. In the Orchid station orientation video Dr. Candle used a rabbit as a test subject for his time travel experiments. In the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit" Jack saw his dead father on the island. In Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" Alice followed a white rabbit down a hole in the ground and entered a fantastical world. Jack and Kate's relationship ended because of Jack's jealousy of Sawyer and his addiction to pills and alcohol. Recently, Kate warned Jack to stay away from her when she learned Jack and Ben were trying to get the Oceanic 6 to return to the island. ---- The last time Jack heard mysterious noises he saw his dead father, Christian as seen in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." Before Jack and Kate broke up they lived together in Kate's house. Kate has been mother to Claire's son Aaron since the Oceanic 6 left the island. Recently, Ben made an attempt to take custody of Aaron away from Kate to encourage Kate to go back to the island. Act 4 When Jack saw his father on the island he was wearing a suit and white tennis shoes as revealed in the Season 1 episode "White Rabbit." Jack and his father shared a very strained relationship while Jack's father was alive. ---- Jill has been working with Ben and keeping Locke's body safe at the butcher shop. In the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home" Locke implored Jack not to leave the island claiming they were not supposed to leave. Locke went on to tell Jack that the island is a place where miracles happen. Locke has always insisted to Jack that the Oceanic survivors were on the island for a reason but Jack was never convinced. It took Locke's visit to Jack and the message Locke had for him to finally convince Jack to return to the island. Act 5 This scene mirrors a similar moment in the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit" when Jack checked in his father's body and coffin at the Sydney airport. In the Season 1 episode "House of the Rising Sun" Sun planned to escape from Jin by using the crowded Sydney airport. In the first episode of the series it was actually Kate, not Sayid who was escorted onto the plane in the custody of officials. Hurley is reading a Spanish version of ''Y: The Last Man the story of one man who survives a plague that kills all the male mammals on the planet. Hurley was last seen in LA County lock-up. In an effort to get away from Ben Hurley turned himself in for murders that Sayid committed. Ben's lawyer, Dan Norton was able to secure Hurley's release citing thin evidence, as seen in this season's episode, "The Little Prince." Hurley purchased all the remining seats on the plane to ensure as few people as possible perish if the plane crashes on the island. This is the first time Jack and Hurley have seen each other since Jack visited Hurley at the mental institute. During that visit, Hurley warned Jack that Jack would soon be getting visitors. Soon after, Jack saw his dead father as seen in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." This sequence mirrors a similar sequence in the Season 1 finale, "Exodus" when the Oceanic 815 survivors were boarding their plane leaving Sydney. In this season's episode, "The Lie" Sayid warned Hurley never to trust Ben and do the opposite of whatever Ben tells him to do. Ben had a similar reaction when many people were killed on the freighter in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." ---- Until now, Jack has always written off any ironic circumstance as mere coincidence, rather than fate. Frank Lapidus was the helicopter pilot for the freighter team hired by Charles Widmore to find the island. Lapidus was scheduled to be the pilot of Oceanic flight 815 but was replaced just before the flight. This is the first time Jack and Lapidus have seen each other since they left the island. Jack joked with Lapidus, saying he hoped they would never see each other again as seen in the Season 4 finale "There's No Place Like Home." Act 6 Ben is reading Ulysses by James Joyce the story of a man's day-long journey to discover himself. Ulysses is inspired by Homer's Odyssey which is about a man's journey home. A barrier surrounds the island and one must approach the island at the proper bearing to get through. Oceanic flight 815 hit turbulence before it was ripped apart and crashed on the island. Desmond encountered a very bad storm and crashed his sailboat onto the island. Frank Lapidus's helicopter hit a storm and almost crashed on the island but was able to land safely. And when Sayid, Desmond and Lapidus flew from the island to the freighter they encountered a storm and almost crashed before they made it to the freighter. ---- The hum and white light on the plane are similar to the flashes that Sawyer's group has been experiencing on the island. This is a van used by the DHARMA Initiative when they were on the island in the 1970s. This is Jin, Sun's husband and an Oceanic 815 survivor. Category:Season 5